


Lo que hemos estado buscando

by MartinTello15



Category: His Dark Materials (TV)
Genre: Anal Sex, Fix-It, Fluff and Smut, Found Family, Gay Sex, Hugs, John Parry Lives, Lee Scoresby Lives, Lee Scoresby Needs a Hugh, Not Canon Compliant - His Dark Materials, Not The Amber Spyglass Complaint, Oral Sex, Post-Season/Series 02 AU
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-05
Updated: 2021-01-05
Packaged: 2021-03-15 23:34:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,660
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28572339
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MartinTello15/pseuds/MartinTello15
Summary: Lee lleva a John a un viaje en globo.
Relationships: John Parry & Sayan Kötör, John Parry/Lee Scoresby, Lee Scoresby & Hester
Comments: 6
Kudos: 6





	Lo que hemos estado buscando

**Author's Note:**

  * For [mutantleech](https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantleech/gifts).



> Aquí jodo el canon y lo domino porque soy una perra total.
> 
> Me inspiré en la historia de "A Place To Rest" de" mutantleech" Fue quien me dijo que hiciera este fic y salió esto.
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/users/mutantleech/pseuds/mutantleech (Autor)
> 
> https://archiveofourown.org/works/28458696 (Historia)

Lee estaba llenando los sacos de lastre con un deje de nostalgia. Después de la batalla contra la Autoridad y la muerte de Asriel y la señora Coulter, Lee se había sentido muy aliviado… y vacío.

Lyra había estado muy triste por su despedida con el chico Will Parry, pero también muy determinada a buscar la manera de volver a encontrarse y leer el aletiómetro, así que se fue a Saint Sophia.

Lee no había llorado cuando vio una foto de Lyra sonriendo junto a una amigas que hizo. Claro que no, Hester solo miente.

Pero ahora, Lee podía admitir desde que era un adolescente que se sentía perdido. Los cielos, otrora tan plenos y divertidos, ahora se sentían incompletos y sin novedad, como las viejas fotografías de su abuela.

“Ya no sirve de nada ignorarlo Lee.”

Dio un respingo cansado y se dirigió hacia su daimonion “Adonde quieres llegar con esto Hester?”

Hester, su fiel compañera y el dolor de cabeza más grande que tenía, lo miraba fijamente y con las orejas agachadas, con esa misma mirada de pesadumbre que él tenía.

Pero ahora estaba poniendo su atención hacia él mientras miraba con dejadez el cielo azul-violeta que tenía frente. La Aurora estaba brillando a los lejos y el corte de Asriel entre los mundos ya se había cerrado, por lo que el frío volvió.

“Digo que ya no es lo mismo ir en globo que antes. Olvidamos algo, o más bien, **alguien**.”

Los recuerdos de unos ojos brillantes, el cabello recogido de forma descuidada, y una breve pero plena sonrisa volvieron a su mente. Jopari ya debía haber vuelto a su alejada cabaña después de despedirse de su hijo, el joven Parry.

La verdad es que ya no sabía cómo llamar a Jopari.

Stanislaus Grumman, señor Jopari, John Parry…

**Amor.**

Con una sacudida, intentó nublarse los pensamientos tan oscuros y deseados que invadían su mente en las escasas noches en las que lograba conciliar un breve sueño. Ni siquiera el toque familiar de Hester lograba volverlo a un buen dormir.

“¿Por qué crees que nos querría?” preguntó Lee sin atreverse a ver los ojos juzgadores de su daimonion. De seguro Jopari ya debía estar parado al lado del río, pescando en un bote mientras Sayan Kötor volaba sobre el cielo, tan magnífica y hermosa como su humano.

“Él estuvo durante años esperando aquí, buscando una manera de recuperar lo que más anheló.”

**Familia.** No había que ser un genio para descubrirlo. John había estado muy dedicado a Will, recuperando el tiempo perdido y forjar el lazo ausente durante tanto tiempo.

**Excepto que ahora su hijo se había ido. Ya no tenía razón para quedarse en el río Yenesei.**

“Lee.” La voz de Hester lo sacó de sus melancólicos sueños “Este globo, fue nuestro escape cuando éramos jóvenes, y vivimos grandiosas aventuras.”

“Si.” Lo interrumpió “Fueron maravillosas y diversas.” Concordó mientras sentía la nostalgia y la pérdida volviendo.

**¿Qué más faltaba?**

“Pero lo más valioso de nuestros viajes fue cuando los compartimos con nuestros seres queridos.” Siguió hablando Hester.

Por mucho que lo evitara, Hester tenía razón. Como siempre. Los viajes y la sensación de estar en el aire fueron espectaculares, pero más hermoso fue y anhelado fue cuando viajaba con Iorek, Lyra…

**… Y John.**

El chamán se había vuelto un ser muy querido para los dos. Amaban su sonrisa, cuando unía sus manos y se ponía la capucha para invocar el tiempo, y se apoyaba en la barandilla del globo y el viento de la mañana hacía volar los mechones salidos del moño de John.

“¿Ahora nosotros queremos más verdad?” preguntó Lee con una risa tensa la tristeza recorriendo su ser.

“Una familia.”

Esas 2 palabras. Tan simples, e inocentes, eran algo que Lee había anhelado desde la vez que su padre le había golpeado y le dijo que su madre estaba muerta. No había creído que fuera merecedor de aquel deseo pero…

“Es posible Lee.”

Oh Dios, qué cansado estaba. Huir, luchar, volar solo sin una mano ajena palmeando su hombro en un gesto de camarería o una palabra de aliento.

“¿Qué tal si invitamos al señor Jopari a dar una vuelta?” preguntó Lee sabiendo la sonrisa victoriosa que recorría el rostro de Hester.

“Creo que sería una gran idea.” Respondió la liebre mientras el globo daba la vuelta y se dirigía a una cabaña lejana rodeada de agua y árboles.

* * *

La cabaña era tan pequeña y sencilla como la primera vez que fue. John lo recibió con una camisa larga y pantalones desaliñados. Tenía ojeras en su rostro pero la pequeña sonrisa seguía allí, incluso si se sentía un poco débil.

“Señor Scoresby.” Saludó el hombre mientras el ave pescador se posaba cerca de Hester, hocico con pico a pocos centímetros de distancia.

“Dime Lee.” Atajó con una sonrisa al escuchar de nuevo la voz del hombre. No importa cuanto lo soñara, la voz de John sonaba tan segura, melodiosa e hipnotizante que Lee solo deseaba besarlo estúpidamente en el barro.

“Bien, Lee.” Oh, sonarlo de su boca era una gloria más grande que Asriel abriendo el puente.

“¿Quisiera saber si te gustaría acompañar a un viaje en Nueva Francia? Disfruté mucho del viaje a Cittagazze, pero creo que sería más relajante y amigable un viaje donde no nos persigan zepelines o espectros.” Rio ligeramente, pero sus ojos se posaban en el chamán con cierto nerviosismo.

“Seguro.”

“Está bien, posiblemente era tontería después de… Espera” dijo Lee hablando con rapidez y nerviosismo “¿Dijiste que si?” preguntó sin poder contener su sorpresa y emoción.

“Claro.” Asintió el hombre encogiéndose de hombros y temblando ligeramente de hombros “Me he sentido muy aburrido y estaría feliz de hacer algo entretenido para variar, en especial con una buena compañía como la suya.” Respondió con una sonrisa más animada que por poco hacía que Lee se sonrojara de pies a cabeza.

“No se arrepentirá señor Jopari. Le mostraré un montón de lugares que le van a encantar y le haré probar el mejor hidromiel que haya probado en todos los mundos que haya visto.” Dijo hablando animadamente e ignorando la risa de Hester y John.

“Llámame John si te voy a llamar Lee.” Comentó haciendo salir de su estupor y dándole un vuelco a su corazón.

**John**.

Con un fuerte rubor en sus mejillas, volvió al globo mientras trataba de detener las burlas de Hester sobre la insolación en su cara.

* * *

A la medianoche, Lee estaba ayudando al señor Jopa... John; a subir al globo mientras Hester invitaba a Sayan Kötor a posarse en su canasta sobre la lámpara.

EL viento soplaba suave pero firme. De acurdo a sus lecturas, llegarían a Nueva Francia para la tarde del día siguiente.

Los dos se sentaron sobre la fría madera, mientras trataban de conciliar el sueño entre el frío y el ruido del viento.

En un vago despertar, observó a John temblando en su lugar mientras trataba de taparse con una de las pocas mantas que le quedaban y se acurrucaba sobre sí mismo. El aire que exhalaba formaba una débil niebla y su piel estaba muy fría y blanca a la luz de la luna.

Lee tenía que hacer algo para calentarlo. Con cuidado, se acercó hasta el chamán y lo acomodó entre sus brazos, tratando de que John no se despertara. John se movió y Lee se quedó congelado del miedo, pero el hombre solo puso sus brazos sobre la cintura de Lee e hizo un ruido parecido a un ronroneo.

Lee ya no podía sentir el frío, sino solo el calor en sus mejillas.

* * *

Con el sol ya del lado del oeste, Lee llevó a John por la amena y colorida ciudad de Nueva Orleans. Con la caída del Magisterio, una vibra de exultación pacífica preció haber inundado la ciudad, la confusión se hacía evidente en varios adultos y ancianos, pero los niños corrían por la calles y hacían peleas de nieve que le trajeron a Lee recuerdos de sus juegos de batalla que hacía con sus amigos.

John se veía muy relajado, pero una mirada de anhelo cruzó sus rasgos cuando vio a un niño siendo abrazado por sus padres. Lee sabía lo que pensaba, en el deseo que tenía por tener a su hijo y su tristeza por haberse pedido su infancia y adolescencia, para después ver que ese bebé que dejó se convirtió en un joven amable, duro y protector.

Sin saber muy bien que hacer, Lee solo pudo poner una mano en su hombro que le captó la atención del hombre.

“Eres un buen padre John.” Le logró decir. “Tal vez no pudiste regresar por él, pero nunca lo olvidaste ni a él ni a su madre, solo ese tipo de amor podría haberte hecho rechazar el amor de esa bruja. Lo ayudaste a lograr su objetivo de ser el portador del cuchillo y él prometió volver a verte.”

“Pero no debería haberlo hecho.” Dijo John con una voz pequeña y triste que Lee nunca escuchó jamás provenir del hombre “Lo dejé solo a él y a su madre, ellos pasaron una vida difícil y Will no debería haber tenido que cuidarse por sí mismo y a su madre.”

Pudiendo ver cómo John se encogía en sí mismo, un gesto que Lee logró descifrar como una manera de reprimirse en su mente, el aeronauta pasó su mano por los hombros del hombre, como una forma de abrazo.

“Pero regresaste a él.” Le dijo. “Eso dice mejor de ti que de muchos padres que conocí.” Un recuerdo de su padre tirándole una mochila y expulsándolo de la casa cuando descubrió su deseo de partir cruzó por su mente.

Bajó la mirada y vio a Sayan Kötor tirándole bolas de nieve a Hester, al cual se estaba riendo y saltaba por la nieve tratando de esquivar los proyectiles que el ave le lanzaba.

Riendo discretamente, Lee tocó el hombro de John y este salió de su ensimismamiento para ver el juego de los daimonion.

“Las cosas mejorarán, ¿no es así Lee?” preguntó John con una sonrisa más animada.

“Sí que lo harán John.” Respondió Lee sonriendo en su mente al ver el ánimo levantado del hombre.

**Venir aquí definitivamente fue una gran idea.**

* * *

Pasaron 3 días en Nueva Francia. Visitaron Lourdenia, París, Bretania y Normendie. Lee llevó a John a cualquier lugar que estuviera rodeado de libros, naturaleza y una comida caliente. El chamán a cada día mejoraba de ánimo y sonreía más.

“No puedo creer que tuvieran ese nuevo libro de naturaleza de René Teurenne.” Dijo John emocionado como un niño que recibía dulces “¿Cómo lo conseguiste?”

“Tengo mis maneras.” Respondió Lee guiñándole el ojo enigmáticamente. Le había costado algunos juegos de carta y unas peleas en el bar, pero al fin consiguió regatear el precio y regalarle el libro a John.

Podía ver los ojos en blanco de Lee a la distancia, pero solo la ignoró.

“¿Quieres volver al globo?” le preguntó cuándo vio el temblor de John.

“Por supuesto.” Contestó el chamán poniendo sus manos en su chaqueta y volviendo mientras las estrellas brillaban la noche.

Calentaron la lámpara de gas mientras levantaban vuelo hacia Toulousen. El viento silbaba con suavidad pero ahora con menos frío y más de una frescura agradable. Lee y John comenzaron a tomar del hidromiel del aeronauta y a contar anécdotas.

“Y cuando Lord Asriel trató de agarrar mi cabeza, agarré una botella rancia de Coca Cola y se la tiré. La espuma lo asustó y entonces lo empujé por la colina, aunque sobrevivió y usó la cabeza de uno de los hombres que me protegían.” Concluyó John con los ojos brillando de la risa mientras Sayan revoloteaba sobre su cabeza.

“¡Increíble!” comentó Lee mientras reía sonoramente y aplaudía como buen público que era. “Tienes geniales historias John.”

“Gracias.” Respondió John con una sonrisa plena y abierta, una nueva para Lee.

“Tienes una linda sonrisa.” Dijo Lee mirando con adoración la boca y los dientes bancos del explorador.

Por un momento el silencio reinó, pro la incomodidad se sentía en el aire. Lee miró con temor la cara de John, el cual no lo estaba mirando y parecía estar pensando.

“Lo siento, no debí…”

“Creo que tú también la tienes.” Comentó John terminando con la excusa patética de Lee “Una muy hermosa sonrisa.”

Lee podía sentir el rubor subiendo por su cuello y cara. Hester se había reunido con Sayan Kötor, la cual le abrió su ala como si cubriera a la liebre. Hester frotó su cabeza contra el pecho del ave, inundando de una oleada de placer a los dos hombres.

Mirando a los daimonions, no notó a John acercándose a gatas sobre él. Cuando volteó, los ojos de John estaban oscurecidos y fijados plenamente en él. Sintió el toque de las manos ásperas y gastadas del hombre sobre sus rodillas y tragó sonoramente.

“No estoy borracho Lee.” Susurró contra su boca.

Iba a preguntar por qué dijo eso pero el hombre solo lo besó. Lee se quedó electrificado mientras el hombre con lentitud pero firmeza chocaba sus dientes contra los suyos, una de las manos se quedó en su cuello dejándole un emocionante estremecimiento mientras que la otra acariciaba su mejilla en un acto que derritió su vergüenza.

Cuando sintió que el contacto con la boca de John comenzaba a alejarse, Lee avanzó y con sus manos agarró el cuello del hombre y lo jaló de nuevo hacia él, fusionándose sus lenguas una en la otra y se exploraban mutuamente sus sabores y tacto.

La boca de John sabía a canela, hidromiel y a hierbas aromáticas. Con anhelo, bajó su mano hasta su camisa, tirándola en un gesto de necesidad.

“¿Tu…?” preguntó John entre gemidos y besos anhelados “¿Me quieres?”

Lee parpadeó unos segundos porque tenía la vista nublados por el deseo y tal vez el alcohol. John tenía una mirada de anhelo y necesidad que a Lee le rompió el corazón y se lo reparó en un segundo.

“Claro que sí.” Respondió “Es curioso, yo tenía esa misma duda.” Dijo con una risa nerviosa pero mirando expectante al hombre que estaba sentado a horcajadas sobre su cintura.

“Tú,” comenzó John tomando su rostro entre sus manos ásperas pero cálidas “Eres un sol. En todos los mundos en lo que he viajado, jamás vi una luz, amor y calidez tan hermosa y anhelante como la tuya. Me haces reír, eres amoroso y le gustas a Sayan. Eso es más que suficiente para mí.”

“Y todo lo que eres es más de lo que podría haber deseado.” Tenía que decir esas palabras, debía hacerlo o nunca más podría sacarlas de su pecho y las tendría atascadas por el resto de su vida.

Su respuesta vino con un beso casto, que Lee luego empujó para que fuera más anhelante y apasionante. Empujó a John contra la barandilla y tomó entre sus brazos, mientras besaba su cuello y sus manos. John comenzó a acariciar su cuero cabelludo y Sayan comenzó a acariciar con su pico el cuello de Hester, enviado oleadas de calor y excitación a la columna del hombre.

Tras un rato besándose y tocándose con desesperación y placer, Lee tomó una manta grande y abrigada de piel de reno con la cual cubrió a los dos. Reunión la canasta de Hester y la puso junto a unas mantas para que la liebre y el ave se juntaran en una especie de nicho. John agarró su mano y lo arrastró hasta su lado, después pasó sus manos sobre su cintura y las puso sobre su cuello.

“Buenas noches señor Scoresby.” Dijo con teatralidad.

“Duerme bien John.” Contestó con un largo bostezo y poniendo su nariz sobre su cabello para seguir oliendo el aroma a hierbas del hombre.

Lo último que sintió antes de dormir fue la voz mental de Hester diciéndole:

**Lo encontramos Lee.**

Se sentía muy feliz como no la había visto desde hacía años.

**Sí que lo hicimos.**

**Author's Note:**

> Si quieren más capítulos dejen su opinión en los comentarios. Planeo hacer una segunda parte pero quisiera saber sus consejos y opiniones sobre este para saber si debería continuar.


End file.
